gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Graduates Return
'''The Graduates Return is the ninth chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation, this chapter features the graduated New Direction members visit McKinley to help the New Directions prepare for Regionals and/or to find out who is "The New Blaine"' Plot After collapsing at Sectionals, Franchessca blames herself for the New Directions having a tie with The Troubletones, Franklin then asked help from the alumnis for Regionals preparation, Franklin then meets his idol Blaine Anderson, Also Ariana,Chriss,Franchessca and Franklin will fight for the title of The New Blaine and Kate and Charlie will reveal they're secret relationship. Songs Episode In the clinic, David is sitting besides Franchessca then suddenly Franchessca slowly wakes up. "Franchessca, are you feeling better?" David asked "Yes, what happened?" Franchessca said "You passed out, after your powerful solo at Sectionals" David said "Sectionals?" Franchessca said then she standed up and swiftly left the clinic "Franchessca wait!" David shouted Franchesssca is walking by the hallways while David is following her. "Franchessca, you're still not feeling well! you need to rest" David said "I don't care, i wanna know what happened" Franchessca said then she enters the choir room. Then everyone was shocked when they saw Franchessca. "Franchessca! how are you feeling?" Ariana said "I'm fine, Aria" Franchessca said then Ariana hugs her "What happened to you?" Spencer asked "I don't know, where is Mr. Schuester?" Franchessca said "Yes? what do you want" Mr. Schue asked "Mr.Schuester, what happened at Sectionals? did we won?" Franchessca asked "Yes" Mr. Schue said "Really?" Franchessca said with a smile "Not actually it was a tie." Mr. Schue said "A tie?" Franchessca said "Yes, a tie with The Troubletones" Franklin said "This is all my fault" Franchessca said then leaves the choir room then everyone followed her. "Franklin, what are we going to do? i have a lot of problems, first we are going up against The Troubletones at Regionals and second Emma is preg--" Mr.Schue said then stops "Mr.William Demetri Schuester is Ms.Pillsbury pregnant?" Franklin asked "Yes, Emma is pregnant and she needs moral support and i don't know how will i give that to her" Mr.Schue said "Mr. Schue, how about you get help from the graduates" Franklin said "That's a great idea" Mr.Schue said "Besides, it is Thanksgiving and a few weeks from now it'll be Christmas" Franklin said "OK, i'll call them" Mr.Schue said ________________________________________ Then in the ballet studio, The Troubletones are resting then Shelby arrives with Sue. "Girls, i have an announcement to make" Shelby said "What is it Ms.Corcoran?" Bridget asked "I'm going back to New York" Shelby said "WHAT?!" Bridget and Sugar said in unison "Yes, i really really need to go back" Shelby said "And due to her returning to New York, i have been promoted into full director for The Troubletones" Sue said "What?" Sugar said "That's right you Rich Hag, Sue Sylvester is the new coach of The Troubletones" Sue said Then Bridget was shocked by the news _______________________________ In the auditorium, Rachel Berry with Kurt Hummel arrive "Kurt, what are we even doing in here?" Rachel asked "Well, Mr.Schuester said he needs our help" Kurt said then Quinn Fabray arrives "Quinn!!" Kurt and Rachel said in unison then they ran to her for a group hug "Guys, what are you doing in here?" Quinn asked "Mr.Schue said he needs our help" Rachel said "Well that's the same thing he said-----Artie!" Quinn said then ran to Artie "Mercedes!" Kurt said "Tina!" Rachel said Then they all had a group hug "Wait, let me guess? Mr.Schue needs your help" Tina asked "Yes" everyone said in unison "I can't believe that we are all here" Mercedes said "Not everyone" a strange voice said then Finn Hudson arrive "Hey Finn" Tina said then everyone greeted him except for Rachel. "Ah ha! Santana Lopez is back in town" Santana said when she arrived then Rachel and Quinn came to her for a hug. Then Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans arrive holding hands. "Hey guys!" Sam said then everyone was happy to see them except for Santana. "Wait is everyone here?" Finn asked "Not everyone, Mike said he's spending Thanksgiving with his parents but he did said he'll go here too." Quinn said "Well, Blaine said he will come but he needs to do some things" Artie said "But i'm finished with it!!!" Blaine comes out and shouted "BLAINE!" everyone said in unison except for Kurt "Well, Puckerman is in the big house" Santana said "What?" everyone said in unison "What did he do?" Quinn asked "Don't ask" Santana said "GUYS!" Mr.Schue said when he arrived "Mr.Schuester" everyone said unison then they went to Mr.Schue for a grouphug "Guys, i can't believe that eventhough you're all in college you had time to back to your roots" Mr.Schue said "Well, not everyone" Finn said "What?" Mr.Schue said "I was in the army but i got kicked out, it's a long story" Finn said "Well, it's great to see you guys" Mr.Schue said Then they all had a grouphug. ___________________________________________ In the choir room, the graduates with Will arrive "I don't know Mr. Schue, maybe we we're better than your new kids that's why they had a tie at Sectionals" Santana said "Guys, trust me you will love the new New Directions" Will said then Kiss You starts playing "Wow, this is an unusual welcoming" Rachel said Ariana started singing "''Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We could go out any day, any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah" "Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah" Ariana sang with New Directions harmonizing "And if you,You want me too Let's make a move Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we" ''Ariana sang ''"To-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say (with New Directions:yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, (with New Directions: say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)" '' Ariana sang with New Directions ''"And let me kiss you" Ariana sang then the music stopped "That was amazing Ariana, that was a 9" Will said "Really? coz last time when we performed Check It Out it was only an 8" Ariana asked with a smile "Yeah, really" Will said "Yes!" Ariana said "Hey Mr.Schue, who is this group with you?" Charlie asked "Were they trying to steal the Nationals trophy?" Franchessca asked "Then you caught them" Kate said "NO" Will said "Actually guys, they are the New Direction graduates" Franklin said as he walks in the choir room "Wait, for real?" Franchessca said "Yeah, for real" Franklin said "So what are they doing in here?" Charlie said "I asked them to come here so they can help us prepare for Regionals" Franklin said "Wow this should be good" Charlie said "You know what just can it Charlie" Franklin said "Oh shut up Franklin" Kate said then Franklin looked at her "Why don't you just both shut up, no offense though Franklin." Ariana said "Oh and a friendly reminder Kate, we don't date our friends' ex. It's called flirty not being friendly." "How ironic and do you call friendly when you tried to hit on Cameron before Inviationals?" Kate said "Boo hoo that was like 3 months ago ago" Ariana said "Actually that was only 8 weeks ago" Cameron said "Shut up, Sam Evans the Second" Ariana said then Sam looked at Ariana "Wow, i like this girl" Santana said with a smile, referring to Ariana "Guys enough!" Will madly said "Big props to your outfit today Kate you look really innocent." Franklin said "Like seriously, at first you dressing up like Quinn Fabray in her pregnant version was sexy but now i'm just confused, you look like a fat lady that has cat addictions." Amelia,Franchessca,Spencer and Ariana are shown laughing "I like this guy" Blaine said, referring to Franklin "Franklin, why don't you stop with the small talk and be who you really are, a judgmental manbitch" Charlie said "Yes, i am a judgemental manbitch and what about you Charlie? you're nothing but a cross-over between Angelina Jolie and Kristin Stewart who are both sluts." Franklin "Guys would you please stop!" Will said "The graduates are hearing everything your saying." "No, Mr. Schue we're actually enjoying watching them insult eachother." Blaine said "It brings me so much memories." Santana said "Yeah, Mr.Schue it's just getting started" Ariana said "You should all know how much of a flirt Kate is." "She is not a flirt, Ariana!" Charlie asked "Oh really? that's not what you said to me back at the library." Franklin said "You told me you made out with Kate when you and Franchessca had a fight about Cameron" "Wait, what?!." Franchessca said "I mean seriously Charlie, that's the early stage of man slutness." Franklin said "You must be at stage 89 right now." "Ok guys that's enough" Finn said then everybody stopped "Yeah, you all need to focus on one thing and that's Regionals" Rachel said "They're right, sorry Charlie that i called you a slut" Franklin said "It's ok" Charlie said "Eventhough you are one" Franklin said "Franklin, enough" Mr.Schue said "Now apologize to eachother." Rachel said Charlie stood up and went to Franklin "I'm sorry, Franklin" Franklin coughs "Slut" "Enough Franklin!" Blaine shouted Franklin rolls his eyes "Fine" "Guys, listen i'm leaving McKinley" Will said "WHAT?!" everyone said, including the alumnis "Are you serious?! Regionals is two weeks from now" Ariana said "Actually, it's fiveweeks" Cameron said "Shut your trouty mouth" Ariana said "It's only temporal, i need to support Emma" Will said "Support her how?" Franchessca said "And why?" Amelia said "Ms. Pillsbury is pregnant" Will said "Oh my god!" everybody said in unison "I know guys, i'm gonna be a dad" Will said then the bell rings ________________________________________ Blaine is walking on the hallways with Franklin "Since you're here....i just wanna say....you're my idol" Franklin said "What?" Blaine said with a smile "Seriously...you are like the best male singer of the New Directions" Franklin said "Seriously? thank you, Franklin" Blaine said "I wanna show you something" Franklin said then he opened his locker then there is a picture of Blaine singing in Paradise By The Dashboard Light, Control and Fly/I Believe I Can Fly "Wow, where did you get this pictures?" Blaine said "I googled it" Franklin said "Wow, Franklin i'm flattered." Blaine said "You know, i have a dream" Franklin said "What is it?" Blaine said "It's kinda embarassing" Franklin said "Come on, i won't bite" Blaine said with a smile "I dream of you being my mentor and singing a duet with you" Franklin said "Wow, really i'm flattered" Blaine said "You're flattered? but you're not interested?" Franklin said "Ofcourse not, it's just this is new for me" Blaine said "Okay" Franklin said "Wait, what's with you and Kate?" Blaine asked "Well, we used to date, i really felt strong feelings but it didn't work out" Franklin said "I'm so sorry to hear" Blaine said "Don't be" Franklin said Franklin sighed then he started singing'' "I can't keep pushing this down any deeper, Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?" then the scene switches at the choir room with Blaine playing the ukelele ''"Every move I make, Is just another mistake" Franklin sang "Cause I think you're great, I wanna be your mate,or maybe go on a date .I wonder what it would take," Blaine sang "Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body" ''Franklin sang ''"Like there's a fire inside my heart." Blaine sang "It's like this fire is gonna consume me If I keep waiting for this thing to start. Ohh, I feel like I'm all warmed up inside, (gummed up inside, gummed up inside) I feel all gummed up inside (warmed up inside, warmed up inside) I feel all warmed up,gummed up inside insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide." ''Blaine and Franklin sang Franklin unhappily sighed and Blaine happily sighed at the same time After the performance everybody clapped "Wow, Blaine and Franklin, that was amazing and short....but amazing" Will said "Well this is just the beginning, because Mr. Schue i'm going to mentor Franklin" Blaine said "What?" Franklin said "WHAT?!" Franchessca,Ariana and Chriss said in unison "Yeah, i'm going to mentor you, because i see potential in you, i think you have the making of "The New Blaine" Blaine said "Wo wo woah! wait" Chriss said "Hold up, look Franklin you're sexy and you have an amazing voice but i'm The New Blaine" Ariana said "Wow, i thought you we're my friend, i'm The New Blaine" Chriss said "Hey guys, that's enough" Will said "You know guys! Mr. Schue is right you guys should stop....because i'm The New Blaine" Franchesscaa said Then Franchessca,Ariana and Chriss had a huge argument then Franklin joins in "Hey guys" Artie said But they won't stop "Guys" Blaine said But nobody is listening "ENOUGH!!!!!" Will shouted Then they stopped "We will settle this the old fashion way" Artie said "Diva-off" Blaine said _________________________ In the auditorium, everybody is sitting then Franchessca,Chriss,Franklin and Ariana are onstage "So this is a diva-off, pushing and stealing lines are allowed but no violence allowed" Blaine said "Understand?" Artie said "Yes" everyone said in unison "Begin" Artie said then Lady Marmalade starts playing ''"Where’s all mah soul sistas, Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas" Franklin sang "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista (Franklin:Uh!) Ariana sang "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista" ''Chriss sang Then Ariana pushes Chriss then started singing ''"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Struttin’ her stuff on the street She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh" "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Ariana:Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Ariana:here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Ariana:oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade" ''Ariana sang with Franklin and Chriss ''"What What, What what" ''Franklin sang ''"Ooh oh Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Chriss:ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi" Ariana sang "Yea yea yea yea" ''Franklin sang Then Chriss pushes Franklin and started singing ''"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah" "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Chriss:da-da-da) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Chriss:here ohooh yea yeah) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Franklin:yea, yea) Creole lady Marmalade" Chriss sang with Franklin and Ariana "Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Franklin:ce soir, what what what)"Ariana sang "Voulez vous coucher avec moi" Chriss sang Franklin pushes Chriss then went frontstage and started rapping'' "Yea yea uh He come through with the money in the garter belts I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for bores I'm sayin‘, why spend mine (with Chriss and Ariana:when I can spend yours) Disagree? Well that's you and I’m sorry Imma keep playing these cats out (with Ariana and Chriss:like Atari)" '' Then everybody started cheering for Franklin, Blaine is smiling at Franklin "Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the ND Rouge (with Chriss:hey sistas, soul sistas), betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady Marmalade" ''Franklin rapped then Chriss and Ariana went on front stage ''"One more time C’mon now" ''Franklin sang ''"Marmalade (Franchessca: Wooooo) Lady Marmalade (Franchessca: Ohh yea yeah) Marmalade (Franchessca: Noooo wooahh!) (Franchessca:Hey Hey Hey! Yeahh!!!) " Chriss,Franklin and Ariana sang Franchessca comes out then sang "Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more" '' ''"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (Franchessca: 9 to 5)" ''Chriss sang ''"Sleepin' the grey flannel life" ''Ariana sang ''"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep" ''Franchessca sang ''"More-more-more" Franchessca sang with Chriss,Franklin and Ariana "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Chriss and Franklin:da daeaea yea) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Franchessca:ooh) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Ariana:yea)" All sang "Creole lady Marmalade" ''Franchessca belts out then everybody clapped for ''"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Chriss:ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Franklin:all my sistas yea) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ariana:ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Artie:C‘Mon! uh)" All sang As the role call starts, everyone stands up and starts clapping to the rhythym "Franchessca...(Franchessca:oh Leaeaa Oh)" Artie said "Chriss... (Chriss:Lady Marmalade!)" Artie said "Franki Minaj...(Franklin:Hey! Hey! uh uh uh uh uh uh uh...)" Artie said "Aria...(Ariana:Oh Oh oooo)" Artie said "Rockwilder baby...(Franchessca:baby) Moulin Rouge... (Franchessca:oh) Misdemeanor here..." ''Artie said ''"Creole Lady Marmalade!!!! Oohhhhhhh Yesssssss-ah......" Franchessca,Ariana,Chriss and Franklin belts out After the performance everybody clapped then the four bowed to the audience "OK, i may be a bitch, but i can't lie the four of us we're total bad-asses at that number" Ariana said "Yeah, ratchet rapping Munchy" Ariana said "Thanks Lucille, nice belting Georgia" Franklin said "Thanks Demetri! awesome P!nk impression Bradley" Franchessca said "Why, i'm flattered" Chriss said "Guys,guys,guys" Artie said "Yeah?" the four said in unison "The results....i'll tell you guys later" Artie said then leaves Then Franklin,Franchessca,Ariana and Chriss had a group hug ___________________________________ In the library, Artie,Quinn,Santana and Blaine are talking "Guys, we're having trouble" Quinn said "I agree, we can't pick one star" Artie said "Guys, you should pick Franklin he is amazing" Santana said "Totes, his rapping is pure hotness" Blaine said then Artie,Quinn and Santana looked at him. "What?" Blaine said "Yeah, Franklin was amazing but Franchessca was special" Artie said "Yeah, i kinda like Franchessca" Blaine said "So what are we going to do?" Quinn said "Wait, what about Ariana?" Santana said "I don't like her, i'm gonna cut her off" Quinn said "Why? Ariana was amazing she totally killed Mya" Santana said "I don't think so, she was not that amazing....like you" Quinn said "How could you? you disrespected me! you disrespected me! i already told you guys! i can't settle with this bitch! off with your head! off with your head! off with your head! off with your head!!!" Santana angrily shouted "Woooooahh" Artie said "Whhhhhhyyyyyy?" Quinn said "If i had a gun!! i would shoot you!!!!" Santana said "Girls enough" Artie said Then Santana and Quinn stopped fighting "Since, the title is The New Blaine, Blaine holds the decision" Artie said "I've reached a decision guys" Blaine said with a smile _____________________________________ In the choir room everybody is quiet and Franchessca,Franklin,Ariana and Chriss are holding hands "Well, deliberating was very hard." Artie "Yeah, we had to go through a lot of dramas....right girls?" Blaine said Then a flashback of Santana and Quinn pulling eachothers hair and Artie and Blaine trying to cut the fight Then the scene returns to the choir room "Soooo...The New Blaine is....." Artie said "No one" Blaine said "What?! you're my brother! why didn't you pick me?" Chriss asked "Because, Tophy the four of you were amazing, so instead, next week we will hold callbacks" Blaine said "Callbacks?" Franchessca said "Yes, you guys we're amazing as a group, but we wanna see you guys as individuals" Artie said "That's not a problem, i can do my callback, right here, right now" Chriss said "Fine Chriss, be stubborn and show us whatchu got" Blaine said "Hit it!" Chriss said then the music started playing Chriss is doing a little dance and started singing "Somebody said you got a new friend Does she love you better than I can? There's a big black sky over my town I know where you're at, I bet she's around Yeah, I know it's stupid I just gotta see it for myself I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo I keep dancing on my own I keep dancing on my own" "He's amazing" Rachel whispered to Kurt "I know, i'm so proud of my Ex-Future Brother-in-Law" Kurt said then Rachel looked at him "I'm just gonna dance all night I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line Stilettos and broken bottles I'm spinning around in circles I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo I keep dancing on my own I keep dancing on my own So far away but still so near The lights go on, the music dies But you don't see me standing here I just came to say goodbye I keep on dancin' on my own" Chriss sang After the performance everybody clapped for Chriss "So what do you think?" Chriss said "Well, we'll get back on that" Artie said then the bell rang Chriss sighs __________________________________ Charlie approaches Kate "Hey Katy" Charlie said "Hey baby" Kate said "So, how about we perform a duet?" Charlie asked "Ofcourse, but why?" Kate asked "So Franklin can know that we are together" Charlie said "Do we really need to do that?" Kate said "Well, it's okay if you don't wanna do it" Charlie said then leaves but Kate stops her "No, no, no, let's do it" Kate said with a big smile "Really?" Charlie said "Yeah" Kate said then Somethin' Stupid starts playing Then Charlie walked away and grabbed Kate's hands and started singing "I know I stand in line, Until you think you have the time To spend an evening with me And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance You won't be leaving with me" Then, the scene switches to the choir room with everyone watching "And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place And have a drink or two" ''Kate sang ''"And then I go and spoil it all By saying something stupid Like: "I love you"" ''both sang Then Blaine looks at Franklin, feeling worried that he's getting hurt by just watching the performance. ''"I can see it in your eyes That you still despise the same old lines You heard the night before" ''Charlie sang ''"And though it's just a line to you For me it's true It never seemed so right before" ''Kate sang ''"I practice every day To find some clever lines to say To make the meaning come through" ''Charlie sang Then Charlie chases Kate, as if they are lovers ''"But then I think I'll wait Until the evening gets late And I'm alone with you" ''Kate sang Then Franklin starts to get teary eyes and Santana looks at him ''"The time is right Your perfume fills my head The stars get red And oh, the night's so blue" ''Charlie sang ''"And then I go and spoil it all By saying something stupid Like: "I love you" The time is right Your perfume fills my head The stars get red And oh, the night's so blue And then I go and spoil it all By saying something stupid Like: "I love you" "I love you" "I love you" "I love you"" both sang After the performance everybody clapped then Franklin walks out the choir room. "What happened to him?" Finn said "I don't know" Rachel said Then Tina,Blaine and Santana followed him __________________________________ Franklin slams the boy's bathroom door open and enters crying then Tina,Blaine and Santana arrive. "Franklin, what's the matter?" Tina asked "I can't do this anymore" Franklin shouted "Franklin, what happened?" Santana asked "I don't get it" Franklin shouted "Look, Franklin, i know you're hurt by their sweetness, i would be too if is see Kurt singing that song with another guy" Blaine said then Franklin looks at Santana "Me too, if i see Brit-Brit singing that song with that Catfish Lipped Stripper, i am gonna go all Lima Heights at Sam and burn all the chapstick factory at Ohio so if he runs out of chapstick, he will have no choice but to be forced to undergo mouth reduction." Santana said then Franklin laughs "Now, tell us? what are you talking about when you said you can't take this anymore?" Tina asked "I can't take this anymore, because everytime i see Kate happy with that Pedophile Version of Prince Philip, it's like i'm dying inside" Franklin said "Then, how about the whole i don't get it thing?" Blaine asked "I don't get it, because eventhough i can laugh and smile, i still feel empty and dead, because Kate was my anchor" Franklin said then starts to cry again "Stop it" Blaine said "She was my anchor Blaine! now i feel like i'm sinking.......like Titanic, Jack and Rose, iceberg, naked painting" Franklin said then starts crying.......again then Blaine,Tina and Santana comforts him. ___________________________________ Spencer is walking by the hallways then Mr.Schue approches her. "Spence, can we talk for a sec?" Mr. Schue asked "Ok, what about?" Spencer asked "About you leaking the setlist to Coach Sylvester." Mr.Schue said with a serious tone "Mr. Schue, i didn't do it" Spencer said "All the sources tell me that it was you, besides you're in the Cheerios" Mr.Schue said "Yeah also Amelia but why aren't you asking her?" Spencer asked "Because i trust her." Mr Schue said "And you don't trust me?" Spencer asked "That's not what i said." Mr. Schue said "Well that's what your making me feel." Spencer said "The point is you're banned from Glee club, i'm not letting you back if you don't confess what you did, you're disgraced." Mr. Schue said then leaves Spencer was speechless ______________________________________ David enters the choir room, then sees Franchessca alone. "Hey, whatchu doin?" David said with the Isabella tone "You sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb" Franchessca said while laughing "I know, now, for the second time, what are you doing?" David asked "Thinking of what song will i perform for my callback" Franchessca said "Hmm, can i help?" David asked "Sure" Franchessca said then David looked through some sheet music "How about They Don't Know About Us by One Direction?" David asked "I don't know, it's just not me, it's a song for Ariana" Franchessca said "Hmmm Freedom by Nicki Minaj?" David asked "That's a Franklin song" Franchessca said "Diamonds by Rihanna?" David asked "Did that at Sectionals, remember? and that is a song for Chriss" Franchessca said "Then, sit down and relax because i will sing for you, so you can be inspired" David said "Ok, but there's no music" Franchessca said "Uh huh" David said then brings out a guitar David stands up and played the guitar with Franchessca smiling then starts singing "And she spoke words that would melt in your hands And she spoke words of wisdom To the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you In the basement, people, in the basement You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going Out on the main streets, completing your mission" Then Franchessca had a flashback of her and David when they we're younger and still bestfriends "You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going Out on the main streets, completing your mission" Then David sits on the piano ''"And she spoke words that would melt in your hands And she spoke words of wisdom To the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you In the basement, people, in the basementYou hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going Out on the main streets, completing your mission You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going Out on the main streets, completing your mission You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going Out on the main streets, completing your mission You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you Sick in the carseat, cause you're not up to going Out on the main streets"''David sang Then plays the guitar for a long time then sang ''"Completing your mission" '' Then Franchessca clapped and David put down the guitar "So what do you think?" David asked "Amazing, just amazing" Franchessca said then David kissed her Franchessca was shocked